Happy Birthday To You
by sachiroyurei
Summary: Akutagawa Jirou is rarely mad. But when Atobe ignores him for just one day, he decides to ignore his boyfriend too. Little did he know Atobe was planning a surprise...AtoJi


A/N: A birthday fic for Akutagawa Jirou! Happy birthday! The main pairing will be AtoJi, or course! Side pairings will be TezuRyo, YuushiEiji, ShishiTori, SanaYuki and InuKai!

Disclaimer: POT belongs to Konomi-sensei.

* * *

Akutagawa Jirou was asleep, but it was clearly written on his face that he was sulking. Ootori was slightly unnerved by how Jirou was able to scowl that deeply even while sleeping. He sympathised with the poor volley specialist for being ignored by Atobe the whole day, but it was part of the plan. A plan that excluded Jirou, of course. It had been Atobe's idea…

"Tomorrow is a very special day to me, and ore-sama want to celebrate it with everyone's help. Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Atobe had asked. After a moment's thought, it was Shishido who answered. "Hey, isn't it Jirou's birthday tomorrow?" Mukahi grinned from ear to ear. "I see, so you want to celebrate your boyfriend's birthday. How do we do it?" Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama is going to hold a surprise party at my house for Jirou, and I'll be inviting other regulars to celebrate his birthday. Especially Fuji and Marui, he's simply fascinated by them," Atobe said, looking slightly annoyed. Oshitari knew Atobe was quite jealous every time his boyfriend starts to rant about the great players he admire and want to fight with. With someone as egoistic as Atobe, possessive becomes the captain too. "I'll advise you on a matter. Make it informal. Jirou like fun free of fancy. He's the sunny type anyway," Oshitari drawled.

"That I know," Atobe replied. "So, what do we do?" Shishido asked. "You just need to keep this a secret, get a present and show up at my house tomorrow at two o'clock," Atobe ordered. "Is that it?" Ootori questioned. "Of course, you need to send invitations by word of mouth. I don't need small fries. Ore-sama and Kabaji will inform Rikkaidai. Oshitari and Mukahi, you're going to tell Seigaku and Fudoumine. Shishido and Ootori will personally tell Sengoku and Saeki about this, okay?" Atobe stated. "Alright."

And so to keep all preparations secret, Atobe had brushed Jirou off the whole day, which was why Jirou was so mad. Ootori was only one of the few who knew that when Jirou was emotionally disturbed, he slept. And it was serious if he slept so heavily until Mukahi's shoes did not even credit a twitch out of him. They were having a practice until one o'clock, enough time for everyone to get back, shower and grab their gifts. When Atobe was giving his end-of-practice speech, Jirou abruptly awoke and stalked away without a word. Ootori knew now. Jirou was truly offended and he was going to give Atobe a hard time, even if it was done for his sake.

* * *

"Echizen, are you ready?" Momo asked. "Can you wait senpai? I think I misplaced my gift," Ryoma grumbled, digging through his locker. "Ochibi, hurry up! I want to reach there quickly," Eiji demanded. "The possibility of Eiji wanting to get there early to see Oshitari, 100 percent," Inui mused. "Inui!" Eiji looked scandalised. "Fusshh…Senpai," Kaidoh warned. Fuji chuckled at the lively scene. They were all very excited, actually, following an event yesterday.

"Oi, Seigaku regulars," someone called out. Eiji was instantly into pounce mode and jumped on the speaker. "Yuushi!" Oshitari patted the cheerful boy. "Eiji, I'm here on official business now. We'll have our moment later," Oshitari told him. Mukahi rolled his eyes mentally at the mushy antics his doubles partner was displaying. "Do you have any business here?" Tezuka asked. "Yeah, Atobe wants to celebrate Jirou's birthday tomorrow and he wants you all to come," Mukahi informed. "Especially Fuji, since Jirou likes to talk to you so much," Oshitari added. "We have practice tomorrow," Tezuka answered relentlessly.

"Eh? But buchou, Atobe's being generous enough to invite us!" Momo exclaimed. Trust Momo not to pass up free food. The famous Tezuka glare directed at him and Momo smartly shut up. "Leave it to me," Eiji whispered to Oshitari and bounced over to Ryoma. "Ochibi, say you want to go! Please? I'll treat you to hamburger for the rest of the month," Eiji coaxed. Ryoma raised an eyebrow before walking towards Tezuka. "Buchou, I think it's okay to let them go. Besides, it's Akutagawa we're celebrating for. I'm sure he'll be disappointed if we don't come. After all, the practice we will miss can be replaced on another day," Ryoma reasoned. Then there was a long staring match before Tezuka said, albeit a bit stonily, "Fine, we will go." Fuji chuckled. Leave it to the resident uke of the Crafty Pair to convince anyone. Eiji could get as persuasive as a siren when he felt like it, and add Oshitari's crafty ideas to that gave birth to the dub Crafty Pair. Fuji nearly lost count on how many couples they have made possible. Another note, Eiji was probably the only regular in Tokyo who has a boyfriend out of the team.

"Where and when?" Eiji asked. "Two o'clock at Atobe's house," Mukahi informed. "And Yuushi, we have to go see Fudoumine." Yuushi left a kiss on Eiji's cheeks before he left. "See you there, kitten." Eiji waved with such a dreamy and happy expression he completely missed Mukahi gagging and saying, "Yuushi, no more mush when I'm around! I don't want to see it!"

* * *

"Are you ready, Genichirou? Guests shouldn't be late to an invitation," Yukimura asked. "Yes, I'll keep away my racquet first," Sanada replied as he placed it inside his locker. Why did he have to attend Jirou's birthday party? Ah, he remembered…

Practice had been going on as usual, until the royal pain in the ass Atobe had to show up with his lackey Kabaji. Sanada never liked Atobe. "To what honour do we owe you this visit, Atobe-san?" Yukimura asked politely. Nevertheless, Sanada was sure Yukimura was just being subtle in showing his annoyance. He knows his boyfriend that well. "I've come here to invite you over for the birthday bash of a person who's is rather important to me, Akutagawa Jirou. Personally I thought of just inviting Marui, but it's rude to do so when Jirou has a fondness of strong players. Rikkaidai's team are strong after all, so I extend the offer to all of you," Atobe declared.

Sanada snorted. What a flamboyant way to state a party invitation. "Do you have sweets there?" Marui asked. "Or games?" Niou pounced on the chance to have fun. "I have specially prepared chewing gums of all flavours for Marui and the games will be decided by Jirou himself. Suggestions are welcomed though," Atobe replied. "I'm all for it!" Marui cheered. Chewing gum was the source of his life! "Marui! No one said you were allowed to leave tomorrow's practice!" Sanada sternly reprimanded his teammate. "No, Genichirou. Atobe-san, we will all be glad to go," Yukimura answered with a smile. "Buchou, you're the best!" Akaya cheered with Niou. A party meant they could have fun and not get scolded for messing with other people. Sanada looked at Yukimura with alarmed eyes, but his captain silenced him with a small smile; which meant 'don't interrupt or you'll regret asking'. Inwardly, the Emperor of Rikkaidai sighed. He wasn't going to get out this one.

* * *

Mizuki, Yuuta, Kamio, Shinji, Sengoku and Saeki. You've never seen a more unusual combination of regulars walking together. "Mizuki-san, why are you coming with me?" Yuuta asked. "Fufufu…Yuuta-kun, when your brother extended the invitation to you, it involves me too. After all, I'm going to make sure you don't eat too much of food that's not good for your health. Besides, it's a birthday. Anyone would be happy to receive an extra gift," Mizuki chuckled. Yuuta sighed. Mizuki never listened to reason and he won't now, not when he was in Fuji-obsession mode.

"Well, I'm surprised Atobe-san is nice enough to invite us. Pity Tachibana-san and the rest couldn't make it," Kamio lamented. "Why do I have to go? It's a waste of my time when I could practice to win against Echizen-kun next time. It's a waste of my money which I could use to buy grip tape. But I have no plans today and it's rude to decline an offer. I don't like people to think of me as rude, but going to please them is being hypocritical. Maybe…" Shinji was cut off by Kamio who said, "Shinji, it's rude to complain to the host, okay?" Shinji nodded. "I'm surprised too. I don't know what I did to credit being invited to Akutagawa-kun's birthday party, but I'm glad to go!" Sengoku cheered. "Me too. Maybe Fuji has something planned out for Akutagawa as a present. What do you think, Yuuta?" Saeki asked.

Yuuta paled. "If he did, I hope Akutagawa-san is the type who won't buckle under pursuits of sadistic fun."

* * *

"Say what!" Shishido yelled. "What's up?" Mukahi asked. Ootori was frowning. "I'm supposed to tell Akutagawa-san to come here for a meeting, you know…To lure him here, but he said no! He even said if Atobe-san sent Kabaji-kun to get him, he'd volley a bowling ball into Kabaji-kun's face! Not only that, he threatened to smack anything of any size to any one of us if we dared go to find him!" "Really! That usually sleepy and motionless Jirou! What sort of things did he threaten to hit into our face?" Mukahi asked.

"Um, a frying pan for Shishido-san, a book for Oshitari-san, a watermelon for me, a pair of rotten socks for you and bedroom slippers loaded with training weights for Atobe-san…Wait, this isn't the problem!" Ootori exclaimed. "Yeah, we need to find a way to get Jirou to come!" Shishido stated. Just then, the Seigaku regulars walked in the large hall. Oshitari smirked. "Leave that to me." Eiji ran over to his waiting boyfriend and exchanged kisses, much to some people's envy and everyone's chagrin. "Yuushi, where's Jirou? I want to give him my present!" Eiji declared full of energy.

"That's the problem, kitten. This party is supposed to be a surprise, but the birthday boy is angry at Atobe, so he refused our bait," Oshitari informed his lover. "Nya? But that's a big problem! How can there be a party without the main star?" Eiji asked. "That's where we come into the spotlight." And Oshitari whispered plans into the attentive acrobatics player who smiled gleefully at the crafty genius' plan. "Okay, Yuushi! Just leave it to me! I'll be going now!" Eiji waved goodbye and sped off. "Where's Eiji-senpai going?" Momo asked.

"To find a little lost boy," Fuji answered in riddles.

* * *

Jirou was in a bad mood. He was sorry he had to abuse Ootori's ears, but he wanted to get the message across clearly. He wasn't going to get within one kilometre radius to Atobe today. If Atobe could blow him off, so could he! Two can play at this game! His threats were nearly empty, except the one which concerned Mukahi and Atobe. Mukahi would pay for making him smell the gross odour of his shoes and Atobe fully deserved a fifty pound smackdown in his face after how he treated Jirou during the previous day.

"I'm sorry Jirou, but ore-sama is busy today. Find someone else to have fun with," That was the first and last sentence Jirou heard from him that day. Throughout lessons, classes and breaks Atobe did not even glance at Jirou and missed the injured expression on Jirou's face. Jirou had a phobia which could induce deep sleep instantly. That was either doing something that's not fun or being alone. And that was how Jirou felt the whole time, alone. No matter how busy Atobe was, he always managed to find time for his boyfriend, even if it was a short five minute cuddle.

Jirou knew Atobe was up to something, but if he, Akutagawa Jirou was not permitted to know, then fine, so be it! He tried asking other regulars, but they all avoided him. Only Ootori was kind enough to give him a pat on the back and assure him that everything is alright and Atobe just had matters he couldn't avoid today, but that wasn't going to expel his anger. A ring on the doorbell alerted him. He grabbed his racquet and peeked through the door hole. He was surprised to see Eiji. He opened the door and let the cat-like boy in. "Why are you here, Eiji?" Jirou asked.

"Yuushi has to attend a meeting today and said he couldn't spend time with me. He said he couldn't get out of it no matter what. So I got mad and decided to have fun today all by myself and someone else. Ootori then told me you were free, so I thought maybe we can go have fun together to make them angry," Eiji suggested. The idea sounded brilliant to Jirou. "Count me in! Let me change my clothes first!" Jirou yelled and rushed off. When he was done, Eiji was waiting with a length of cloth. "What's that for?" Jirou quipped. "The place I'm taking you to is a very big surprise, so I'm going to have to blindfold you," Eiji explained. "Okay."

* * *

Atobe was pacing impatiently back and forth the hall. "When will Jirou arrive?" He mused to himself. "Maybe he wouldn't be so pissed to refuse coming had you not ignored him so coolly that day, Atobe," Oshitari said. Atobe glared. "But not to worry, I'm on the case. We're the ones who brought you two together. We won't let you fail here," Oshitari stated with a lazy smirk. "Hey, I see them at the front gate," Saeki pointed out. True enough, all guests watched at Eiji lead the blindfolded Jirou straight, right into the mansion.

When the blindfold was lifted, Jirou was at a shock. Birthday streamers were hung from the pillars. Food was displayed at every corner possible; and many tennis regulars were there. Had…Had Atobe planned all this…For him? His eyes searched wildly before they were met with ice blue ones. Atobe smiled and said, "Happy Birthday, Jirou." Everyone thought Jirou was going to hug Atobe when they watch him run towards the Hyoutei buchou…It seems even Inui's data can be wrong. "Atobe…Baka!" And they watched in horror as Jirou plucked a plush cushion from the sofa and started whacking Atobe relentlessly with it.

Not Sanada.

He was enjoying every minute of seeing Atobe being beaten by his own boyfriend in front of everyone. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Yukimura and Tezuka smiling as well. Ootori was praying for Atobe and Shishido took off his cap. Suddenly, Jirou threw away the cushion and hugged Atobe, both of them landing on the floor. "Atobe, you big dummy! I hate you, hate you, hate you! You know I hate being alone, you big meanie!" Jirou wailed, his cries muffled by Atobe's shirt. Atobe embraced the blonde back just as tightly. "I'm sorry, Jirou. But now you know I never forget you, no matter what." "We should applause the Crafty Pair for pulling this off," Niou declared. Everyone laughed and agreed. Eiji grinned brightly as he stood beside his boyfriend. "Just glad to be of service, ne Yuushi?"

Oshitari nodded and kissed his boyfriend passionately to 'reward' him. "Hey, you're stealing the limelight from today's special couple!" Kamio exclaimed. That drew even more laughter and a blushing Eiji. "That's okay. Atobe Keigo, next time you try a stunt like that I'll be dating Kajimoto Takahisa for the month," Jirou threatened. Atobe sat up quickly.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and I could. Kajimoto doesn't lose in the looks and manners department."

Atobe frowned. "I swear I'll never do it again, sealed with a kiss." And Atobe kissed Jirou until Jirou had to pry his lover off for air. "Okay, I believe you." Suddenly, Marui's stomach grumbled. "Food, anyone?"

The party was in full swing. Many ran screaming from Inui who was offering something probably inedible for liquid consumption. Marui was happily chewing on gum and trying out all different flavours. Ryoma sat beside his boyfriend to prevent him from telling the team to do twenty laps for being noisy. Mizuki was boldly flirting with Fuji, not that he minded. He did ignore Mizuki though when he started seeing Yuuta becoming a bit too friendly with Momo. Sanada wasn't complaining. He was too busy replaying the ultimate moment of Atobe's humiliation in his mind. Eiji and Oshitari were in a corner making out publicly much to Oishi's chagrin and Mukahi's embarrassment. Shishido and Ootori were spending a romantic moment by themselves at the drinks counter. By nightfall, everyone has left the mansion.

"Is it okay if I stay overnight?" Jirou asked.

"Of course," Atobe answered gently. Jirou smiled at him, and Atobe felt everything was worth this smile, even if it meant being beaten publicly. "I'd like to try something," Jirou whispered and nipped at his ear. Atobe was surprised. How did Jirou know his ears were sensitive? Jirou grinned, reading his mind. He held up a book. "A manual of Atobe's weaknesses and how to get responses out of you. A gift from Ryoma-kun." Atobe then smirked and swept Jirou off his feet. "Well then, I'll have to find all your weak spots in bed." Jirou's lips were pretty much sealed by Atobe's for the rest of the night. This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

A/N: I love AtoJi! Reviews please! 


End file.
